


psychosomatic sister

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [39]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Community: femslash100, Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, POV Maritza, Post-Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maritza thinks she’s looked at McCullough more than she’s looked at anyone else these last months since the riots, since her family imploded in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	psychosomatic sister

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Artesian McCullough/Maritza Ramos - Maritza comforts McCullough... post the season 4 finale.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5902156#t6033484)

“I’m worried about you,” Maritza murmurs, angling her face towards the sun, trying to savor the warmth before their time together ends. Nearly every second is monitored now—body cams on the C.O.’s, CCTV on every corner. But for three minutes on weekday mornings, she and McCullough share a moment leaning against the van, waiting for the bevy of new, well-trained C.O.’s to pour out of the house and switch shifts.

“Well, don’t,” McCullough says, eyes narrowed at the sun. She’s thinner, paler. Her uniform has baggy pockets at the elbows and waist. Maritza thinks she’s looked at McCullough more than she’s looked at anyone else these last months since the riots, since her family imploded in front of her.

McCullough was smart. _Is_ smart. McCullough kept her cool and tried to save the women first. And that made her part of the family.

Maritza shifts, standing in front of the other woman. “You’re drinking on the job,” she says softly. If she were bolder or braver, she’d lean in and kiss that bitterness right off McCullough’s lips, lick it away, a kiss made of pain so unique for them both that it could only be shared through touch.

“They should probably lock me up,” McCullough deadpans, not denying the accusation. The front door of the house opens and McCullough nods at Maritza to get back into the van.

 _I wish they would_ , Maritza wants to say, but knows it won’t come out right at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Liz Phair's "Headache"


End file.
